Scandal
by Gabriel407203
Summary: Ketika CEO SMEnt yang baru bermain main dengan Super Junior./WonKyu/Member Super Junior


Di drom super junior kini hanya tertinggal 5 anggota yaitu Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Heechul, dan Ryeowook. Posisi mereka berbeda beda sekarang. Kyuhyun yang asik bermain barang elktroniknya di kamarnya, Pasangan HaeHyuk yang sedang bermesraan dikamar mereka, Heechul yang sedang berada di ruang TV menonton film kartun Anna dengan sangat serius karena ia adalah seorang fanboy dari Anna. dan Ryeowook yang ketiduran di meja makan karena jadwal nya bersama super junior yang sangat padat. Oke? kita ke pemeran utamanya yaitu seorang yang sedang bermain dengan barang barang elektronik nya.

"Hah, PSP ini membuat ku bosan" keluh namja tampan berparas manis itu sambil melemparkan PSP berwarna hitam itu di samping ia berbaring.

"kenapa siwon hyung tidak menelpon atau sms aku ya?" monolog namja bermata bulat bernama kyuhyun itu.

"Browsing saja lah" Kyuhyun pun beralih mengambil iPhone nya yang berada di meja nakas. Kyuhyun membuka akun sosmed nya sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat fans fans nya yang mengomentari foto foto yang ia upload. sampai ia melihat sebuah berita yang heboh luar biasa. dan ia tercengang melihatnya sampai sampai air matanya itu turun membasahi pipi chubby nya. apa isi berita tersebut?

"Siwon 'Super Junior' dating With Hyeohyon 'SNSD' ?" Dan diselingi dengan foto mesra Siwon dan Hyeohyon di mobil Audi Siwon dengan atap(?) atas mobil siwon yang terbuka.

"hiks, apakah siwon hyung tidak mencintaiku lagi ?" Kyuhyun menangis sambil mencampakan barang barang yang ada didekatnya, PSP kesayangannya pun terkena imbasnya. KyuHyun menangis sejadi jadinya mengakibatkan Semua penghuni drom berdatangan ke depan pintu kamar kyuhyun, bahkan ryeowook yang tertidur dengan panci di tangannya juga terbangun karena sang magnae yang ia sayangi menangis seperti orang gila.

"Yak, Kyunnie-ah buka pintunya! aku ingin masuk!" Teriak Heechul menggedor kamar Kyuhyun.

"HUWAAAAAA" dan di balas lagi tangisan kyuhyun yang menurut Heechul Lebay bin Alay.

"Kyunnie, ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook tapi tidak dibalas Kyuhyun. kita kembali ke dalam kamar kyuhyun dan apa yang terjadi pada kamar namja manis itu.

Pret~~~ Kamvret~~~ Lu Sompret

tiba tiba saja ringtone iPhone kyuhyun berbunyi menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun melirik layar touchscreen iPhone-nya dan tertera nama sang kekasih disana yaitu 'My lovely Somprety Choi Siwon'. panggilan itu kembali terputus. Kyuhyun mengambil iPhonenya dan tercengang kembali melihat panggilan tak terjawab 102x, dan pesan 98x.

"banyak sekali" ucap kyuhyjn terkejut kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitas menangisnya.

"Yak, kalian jangan berteriak seperti orang gila! aku tidak bisa menangis dengan tenang" Ujar Kyuhyun yang kesal kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau itu yang menangis seperti kematian suami saja!" balas omel Heechul.

"BabyKyunnie apa yang terjadi eum?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi kyuhyun.

"yak! jangan pegang pipi mulusku, Unyok Hyung" Kyuhyun menepis kuat tangan di pipi nya itu namun terkena pipi nya sendiri karena tangan yang berada di pipinya itu telah menghindar alhasil pipi mulus kyuhyun terkena imbas nya sendiri.

"kalian chek sendiri di internet" ujar kyuhyun kesal kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar nya lagi.

"By The Way? apa yang kita tunggu? lets go menuju laptop" heechul berlari ke arsh laptopnya dan segera mencari tahu apa maksud dari kyuhyun itu. dan heechul, donghae, eunhyuk, ryeowook ekspresi yang sama dengan kyuhyun yaitu tercengang tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di layar laptop heechul kecuali menangis.

"pantas kyuhyun meraung seperti serigala yang sedang rabies" Tukas Eunhyuk membuat ia di pandangi oleh semua yang berada di drom ini terkecuali kyuhyun yang sedang menangia berguling guling kesana kemari.

I'm Barbie Girl hwoo hipertensi aku crazy

ringtone heechul pun berdering menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. dan benar saja ternyata yang menelponya adalah Choi Siwon

"YAK SOMPRETO CHOI SIWON. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU SELINGKUH DI BALIK KYUHYUN, EOH? KAU INI ENAK ENAK BERSAMA SI HYEOHYON. KAU PIKIR KYUHYUN ITU APA? EOH?!" Heechul langsung menyemprotkan cabe ke siwon dengan kata kata nya.

"Hyung tenanglah. aku bisa jelaskan semua ini" disebrang sana siwon sedang menenangkan heechul yang marahnya sudah seperti cacing yang diberikan garam.

"JELAS KAN APA, EOH?!" Bentak Heechul

"Sabar hyung. kau ini tidak malu debgan tetangga apa?" Tanya Ryeowook semakin membuat heechul hipertensi.

"Diam kau!" Bentaknya.

"sebentar lagi aku sampai di drom. sekarang aku sudah di basement" Ucap Siwon.

"oke, baiklah. kutunggu" Heechul memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu drom. tak selang berapa lama. siwon pun sudah berada di luar pintu sambil memencet bel drom.

heechul pun membuka pintu drom dengan wajah memerah penuh amarah.

"Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan" ucap siwon memohon.

"MASUK!" Perintah Heechul berteriak.

"Ryeowookie-ah, kunci pintunya" Titah heechul kepada ryeowook.

"Ne Hyung" Patuh Ryeowook.

"Kau. Apakah kau benar benar dating dengan yeoja itu?" tanya heechul yang seperti sedang mengintrogasi seorang penjahat.

"aniyeo. aku tidak dating dengannya" jawab siwon.

"terus? mengapa berita itu memberitakan mu kalau kau itu dating dengan Hyeohyon?" tanya heechul menunjuk nunjuk layar laptopnya yang memaparkan berita hoax nya itu.

"itu karena Young Min Ahjussi meminta ku untuk menjadi teman dating hyeohyon  
>karena ingin Hyeohyon menjadi semakin naik daun" jawab siwon takit takut.<p>

"Young min? KIM YOUNG MIN? SI KAKEK TUA PENGGANTI OM LEE SOO MAN ITU?!" Tanya Heechul dengan nada yang tidak normal.

"ne" jawab siwon singkat.

"lebih baik kau hibur your baby itu. aku pusing mendengar ia menangis seperti monyet rabies" Ujar Heechul menyarankan.

"pasukan?" Panggil Heechul kepada Haehyuk dan Ryeowook.

"Ne?" sahut Haehyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

"Siap perang?" tanya Heechul sambil mengikat jaket di pinggangnya dan memakai topi terbalik.

"Siap!" sahut Haehyuk dan Ryeowook Kompak lagi dan diikuti panci yang di ketok Ryeowook. Mereka segera ke SM Entertainment untuj memberikan suatu 'pelajaran' kepada CEO baru SMEnt itu.

"Baby?" panggil Siwon sambil menggedor pelan kamar kyuhyun.

"Hyung pergi saja bersama yeoja sok sexy itu! apa karena aku tidak sexy sampai hyung berselingkuh, eoh? hiks?" tanya kyuhyun dari dalam sana.

"Kyunnie" Siwon memegang knop pintu kamar kyuhyun dan tidak sengaja menekannya. ternyata pintu kamar kyuhyun tidak terkunci.

CEKLEK

"baby?" panggil Siwon dan siwon melihat sebuah gundukan di bawah selimut yang sedang mengeluarkan isak tangisannya dan siwon yakini itu adalah kyuhyun-nya..

"baby jangan marah. berita itu adalah berita hoax" Ujar siwon memeluk gundukan yang tak lain kyuhyun itu

"itu tak mungkin hoax. aku liat dari fotonya saja aku sudah tahu kalau itu adalah kau ,hyung" jawab kyuhyun .

"yah itu memang aku. tapi, percayalah aku tidak melakukan apa apa dengan yeoja itu." ujar siwon kembali meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" tanya kyuhyun keluar dari balik selimutnya.

"benar, baby. kau bisa tanya heechul hyung" jawab siwon mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas.

"terus? dimana heechul hyung?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ia sedang memberi pelajaran kepada CEO baru kita itu, baby" Jawab Siwon sambil bersmirk ria diikuti oleh kyuhyun.

"kakek itu harus mendapat pelajarannya!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"tapi, bukan karena aku memaafkanmu aku akan memberi mu jatah. jatah mu akan ku potong 2 minggu, hyung. itu adalah hukuman untuk mu karena sudah bersama yeoja lain selain berada di lokasi syuting!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal s ambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"baby, kasihanilah little siwon ini" Ujar siwon memelas.

dilain tempat tepatnya di ruangan CEO SMent terdapat perang adu mulut antar Kim Young Min, sang CEO dan Kim Hee Chul, sang kepala tentara. dan sebuah musik iringan berupa suara panci.

"Maaf" kata itu kembali terlontar dari Young Min

"KAU INI SUDAH TUA TAPI INGIN MENCARI SENSASI! AKU SAJA INGAT UMUR. TAPI KAU TIDAK!" Heechul lagi lagi menyemprotkan kata kata penuh menyakiti hati.

'Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Super Junior. bisa bisa aku di jadi kan daging panggang oleh Kim Heechul' Sesalnya

END

JUST FOR FUN


End file.
